Unjust War
Abstract World Unity Treaty signatories and their allies split into two opposing camps, led by GOONS and NpO. The war represents a major shift in the order of cyberverse geopolitics, marking the end of a unified Initiative global hegemony. Alternate Names Great War IV, The Climax, The Pawn War, The Initiative Civil War, The LoL and Order War, The Epic War, The Unjust War, Invasion vs. World War Events of War Preceeding Events *Moldavi Rebellion leading to multiple redundant MADPs between Initiative alliances . *Modgate event which saw prominent government ministers in GOONS and \m/ banned from the game *NpO and GGA leaves the World Unity Treaty *Foundation of The Unjust Path *GGA conflict with GOONS over BAPS *BOTS, an NpO protectorate, tech raids Genmay on multiple occasions. *General rivalry between The Orders and UJP for leadership of The Initiative Timeline of Events *'September 8:' Genmay declares war on Brotherhood of The Storm for tech raiding Genmay nations. *'September 9:' Genmay offers Brotherhood of The Storm peace with only the stipulation that Brotherhood of The Storm ceases further tech raids on Genmay. *'September 9:' Brotherhood of The Storm refuses peace and demands the surrender of Genmay plus $250 Million in reparations. *'September 9:' New Polar Order declares war on Genmay in support of its MDP partner Brotherhood of The Storm. *'September 9:' The Cybernations main boards taken offline due to excessive traffic on the server, and possibly to reduce trolling. The boards came back online at approximately noon CyberNations Time on the 10th. *'September 10:' Dissolution of the New Pacific Order Participation in the World Unity Treaty as well as many other treaties previously signed such as Drinking Buddies. *'September 10:' Dissolution of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance participation in the World Unity Treaty. *'September 10:' Anti-nuclear policy signed by Atlantis, Confederacy of Independent States, Global Democratic Alliance, Grand Global Alliance, Imperial Military Union, Independent Republic of Orange Nations, Mostly Harmless Alliance, Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, New Pacific Order, New Polar Order, Norden Verein, Northern Treaty Organization, Orange Defense Network, Royal Dominion, Sentinels of Unity and Liberty, Siberian Tiger Alliance, Sparta, The Aquatic Brotherhood, The Directorate The Shadowhood. *'September 12:' Dissolution of the Order of the Paradox and Maroon Defense Coalition participation in the World Unity Treaty. *'September 12:' GOLD declares neutrality, but rescinds the declaration when it is determined that it was made illegitimately. Declarations Of War Against ~ *Genmay declares war on BOTS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=927 *GS declares war on all declaring war on their allies (GGA, NoV, NpO, IRON, SOUL, GDA and BOTS) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1063 *MK declares war on NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1197 *GOD declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1201 *TOOL declares war on IRON http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1202 *RnR declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1207 *OFS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1208 *EotRS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1211 *TPF declares war on NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1223 *BAPS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1281 *FOK declares war on NTO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1316 *\m/ declares war on NpO, NoV, IRON, GDA, FCO, ODN, UPN, and CSE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1364 *SPAM declares on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1444 *RIA declares on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1454 *ASC declares on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1459 *FARK declares on GGA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=1454&view=findpost&p=29225 Of War Against The Unjust Highway *GGA recognition of hostilities with GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1051 *NpO Declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1052 *IRON declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1053 *NoV declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1055 *SOUL declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1061 *NTO declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1062 *GDA declares war on \m/ and Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1064 *STA declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1196 *ONOS declares war on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1205 *The Brigade declares war on GS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1209 *FCO declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1212 *The Shadowhood declares war on GS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1214 *UPN declares war on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1215 *ODN declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1216 *CSE declares war on The Unjust Path http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1229 *TNWO declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1268 *PoC declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1278 *The Illuminati declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1268 *CIS declares on EoTRS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1443 *IMU declares on EoTRS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1449 *PLUS declares on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1448 *ManOwaRriorS declares on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1445 *MCXA declares on MK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1452 *CON and Veritas Aquitas declare on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1455 *NOI declares on OFS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1453 *MHA, NATO and Atlantis declare on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1460 *Legion declares on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1457 *TAB declares on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1456 *OcUK declares on EoTRS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1470 * -AiD- declares war on FOK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1442 * CSE declares war on The Unjust Path http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1229 Of Neutrality *NEO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1048 *FAN (they remain engaged in the FAN-WUT War) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1086 *SPQR http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1109 *TOOTLOCAHD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1218 *ULB http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1389 *MAD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1306 *ODK http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1297 *ICE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1084 *TOP (also withdraws from WUT) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1465 *GPA has yet to declare neutrality, but their longstanding policies and lack of MDPs suggest that they have no intention of becoming involved. *NO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1318 *TFD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1529 Links Forum War Thread Directory War Statistics Day by Day Stats Category: Major Wars Category: Wars Category: Global Wars